The Addison Project
by kay10
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! As Mutant X battles the GSA, Brennan and Emma face a life altering change. Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Addison Project  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X, but wouldn't it be grand?  
  
CH 1  
  
The Addison Project  
  
Brennan and Emma had been waiting for ten minutes for the new mutant they were going to help. They were in an old warehouse that they used all the time for meeting new mutants.  
  
"Okay, this is getting me mad." Brennan said, as he kept his eyes moving all around the complex.  
  
  
  
"Whoever this person is probably got lost. They'll be here." Emma said reassuring.  
  
"Or this is a trap." Brennan said. "Five more minutes and then we're leaving." Emma nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, Emma got a strange feeling. Something bad was coming. "Wait, Brennan, something's about to happen. We need to get out of here," she said, as she saw a vision of GSA agents.  
  
"You're sure?" Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Emma said. But it was too late. They found themselves surrounded by agents, and Mason Eckhart.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Brennan murmured as he began to generate electricity from his hand, and Emma began to conjure up an energy blast.  
  
"GO!" Mason Eckhart said, smiling.  
  
Two GSA Agents came forward, water sprouting from their hands. They aimed at Brennan, and doused him. Brennan's mutant power was useless. Five more agents came forward to fight Brennan, surrounding him.  
  
"Emma get out of here!" Brennan yelled. But Emma was also surrounded. She started to throw energy blasts, as more agents backed her into a corner. She could see Brennan out of the corner of her eyes, trying in vain to fight off the agents.  
  
"Ms. Malone, if you please," Eckhart said, "Let's get this over with." A young woman came forward, and out of her hands, a sort of shock wave went rippling through the warehouse. Everyone was left unharmed, except Emma. She was bent over in pain, screaming. In seconds, she was unconscious.  
  
"Good work, Ms. Malone. Get the girl, leave him." Eckhart walked past by Brennan, but then stopped. "Let's send a message. Mr. Thompson."  
  
Brennan was on the ground by this time, held down by two agents. He could see another agent carrying Emma out of the building.  
  
"Emma!!" he cried, trying to fight off the remaining two agents. They propped him up on his knees, as Mr. Thompson walked forward.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Mulwray, she'll be taken care of. " Eckhart smiled. "Tell Adam that the Addison Project is up and running. That is, if you see him again."  
  
With that, Thompson conducted electricity from his hand, and stunned Brennan. Brennan fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
  
  
"Adam, he's waking up." Brennan heard Shalimar's voice, echoing. Brennan slowly opened his eyes to see Shalimar at his side, looking very concerned. Brennan felt as if he had just fallen off a cliff. Then it came to him.  
  
"Emma!!" Brennan tried to sit up, but his head felt like it was thirty pounds heavy.  
  
"Easy Brennan, you've been unconscious for hours." Adam said, on the other side of him.  
  
"But, Emma," Brennan said, hoarsely.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us what happened." Shalimar said. "Me and Jesse found you in the warehouse. It looked like a big fight went on."  
  
Brennan closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Adam asked.  
  
"Uh, we were there to meet the new mutant, and, Emma had a bad feeling, and then we were surrounded by GSA agents." Brennan tried to work out what had happened.  
  
"But why would they leave you, and take Emma?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I don't know, but someone was there." Brennan started. "Eckhart! Eckhart was there."  
  
"Eckhart?" Adam said in disbelief. "He was there over a new mutant?"  
  
"No, I don't think the new mutant ever showed up. I think that was a hoax." Brennan said slowly. "There was a woman there though; I remember she had a power I've never seen. It was like a shockwave came out of her. I." Brennan stopped.  
  
"Brennan?" Adam said, concerned at the look of Brennan's anxious face.  
  
"I heard Emma scream, like she was in pain, but I don't think any of the agents got near her..." Brennan, could hardly talk, he was consumed with worry over Emma.  
  
"Okay, Brennan, get some rest. We'll talk more later." Adam said.  
  
Brennan nodded, as Adam went to the lab table, and got out a small syringe. "This is just something to get rid of the soreness you're probably experiencing." Adam injected the liquid into Brennan's arm. In a few short moments, Brennan slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
"You gave him a sedative." Shalimar said, a grim smile on her face.  
  
"He wouldn't have been able to sleep. You know that." Adam said, as he and Shalimar stepped out of the lab. Just then, Jesse walked up.  
  
"Did he wake up? Does he remember anything?" Jesse asked, anxious.  
  
"Yes and no. He doesn't remember much." Shalimar answered Jesse. "What does Eckhart want with Emma?" Adam said.  
  
"And why was it so important that he had to come along with his agents?" Shalimar replied.  
  
"Wait, a minute. Eckhart was there?" Jesse was dumbfounded.  
  
"According to Brennan, Eckhart was there, and then some woman gave out a shockwave that rendered Emma unconscious." Shalimar told him. "That's basically all Brennan remembers."  
  
Adam, at that time was in deep thought. "Maybe it wasn't a shockwave, Brennan said that nobody else was hurt, only Emma. What if it was a radio wave, or a frequency of some kind?"  
  
"One that only Emma heard?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Exactly, because of her psionic abilities. It could be possible that the, well whatever it was, kind of scrambled Emma's powers, and was so painful, that she was rendered unconscious." Adam hypothesized.  
  
"Okay, so we've figured out how they got Emma, but why?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Well, we won't know that until Brennan can remember." Adam said as he walked back into the lab.  
  
  
  
Emma was standing in a dark alley. She couldn't see what was up ahead.  
  
"Emma!" It was Brennan. "Emma, what's happening?"  
  
"We've go to get out of here." Emma heard herself say. She felt strange, like she was having an out of body experience. She could feel herself turning around and began to walk forward.  
  
"Wait!" Brennan yelled, but he sounded as if he was a mile away. Emma knew something wasn't right, so she kept walking forward. Emma had a bad feeling.  
  
Finally, Brennan caught up to Emma. She felt him tap her on the shoulder. As she turned around to face him she gasped. It was Eckhart.  
  
"Why hello Ms. deLauro." Eckhart smiled.  
  
Emma woke to find herself in a Genomex Lab. She could see an IV coming out of her arm, though it was very blurry. Emma felt very sick; she knew she wouldn't be able to get up, so she didn't even try.  
  
"Well, hello Ms. deLauro. How are you feeling? I hope the sedatives aren't' making you feel too woozy, but unfortunately what we have planned prohibits the use of a subdermal governor." Eckhart smiled.  
  
"What are you doing with me?" Emma said groggily, realizing she had been restrained.  
  
"I was just about to tell you." Eckhart smiled again. "You see, Ms. deLauro, I have always wanted you on my team. Your talent is being wasted with that traitorous Mutant X."  
  
"I will never join you." Emma interrupted, her speech slurring.  
  
Eckhart smiled again. Emma felt chills run down her spine. "I figured that you would not come willingly, and I have realized that you are a force to be reckoned with. You have guts, Ms. deLauro. I know I can use you somewhere. That is why I have revived a long dead project, The Addison Project."  
  
"What...is.that?" Emma asked as the room began to spin slowly around her.  
  
Eckhart looked hard at Emma. "I think that part can wait." He said, as he watched Emma's eyes roll back.  
  
"Yes, I think that will wait."  
  
  
  
Brennan was running. He was running down a dark alley that didn't seem to have an end. He could see a figure up ahead.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. The figure turned around. It was Emma.  
  
"Emma!!" Brennan exclaimed as he caught up to her. "Emma, what's happening?"  
  
Emma looked panicked. "We've got to get out of her." She turned around and began to walk away. Before he knew it, Brennan was nearly a half a football field away from her.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled as he desperately tried to catch up to her. Finally he did, and tapped her on the shoulder. When Emma turned around, Brennan gasped. It was Eckhart.  
  
"Tell Adam that the Addison Project is up and running." Eckhart smiled.  
  
Brennan sat straight up. He was still in the lab. It had been a dream. Adam came rushing over.  
  
"Brennan what is it?" Adam asked, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I just, I remembered something. Something Eckhart said. A message for you." Brennan said slowly.  
  
Adam looked puzzled. "A message for me? What was the message?"  
  
"Uh, he said to tell you that the Addison Project was up and running."  
  
Adam froze, a stricken look on his face. "He said the Addison Project."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're sure Brennan?"  
  
"Yes. Adam, what's he talking about?"  
  
Right then Shalimar and Jesse walked into the lab.  
  
"Hey Brennan how ya.." Jesse trailed off as he saw the looks on Adam and Brennan's faces. "What's going on?"  
  
"That's what I was just asking Adam." Brennan said.  
  
"I never thought Eckhart would do something so irresponsible. Not after all the trouble it caused." Adam trailed off, deep in thought.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"The Addison Project." Adam replied.  
  
"Adam, tell us what this project is, and how it affects Emma." Brennan said firmly, wanting the truth.  
  
Adam hesitated. "It was just after the creation of new mutants. Soon, there were departments created, for each type of mutant. Feral, Molecular, Elemental, and Psionic. There was also a department that I was not aware of at the time. The Experimental Department, which oversaw all experiments done on new mutants. This department was headed by Doctor Henry Addison." Adam stopped, and smiled, bitterly. "I thought he was just a consultant. It never crossed my mind that he was doing something so.." He trailed off again.  
  
"He was doing something, so what?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"He was experimenting on Psionics. He wanted to find away to control mutants without the use of a subdermal governor. He thought if he could 'persuade' their way of thinking, they would help Genomex, security wise. Psionics are extremely hard to control, you all know that. Addison thought that if he were able to find a way to control Psionics, then every other kind of mutant would be no sweat."  
  
"Okay, so what happened?" Brennan asked.  
  
Adam paused again. "Well, Addison developed a small implant that goes in the back of the neck, like a governor. What it does is gives the wearer a new memory. Their still the same person, but they have different memories."  
  
"So they'd think that Genomex was a great company, and do everything they could to help it, no questions asked." Shalimar guessed.  
  
"Exactly." Adam said, looking very old. "Addison perfected it and tested it on a Psionic, and it worked beautifully. She went from a waitress at the local diner to a Genomex agent overnight. She forgot that she had a husband, and two kids. But then there were complications."  
  
"Complications?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, eventually, she started to take matters into her own hands. She disobeyed orders, and became a vigilante hunting down new mutants. She ended up killing mutants."  
  
"How did that happen?" asked Brennan.  
  
"Psionics walk a fine line between sanity and insanity. Some people can't cope with their gifts. The heightened mental capabilities aren't for the faint of heart. But some, like the waitress, get big egos, and are disillusioned into thinking that they can't be touched. The implant gives you a false sense of yourself. That's why it's so dangerous." Adam replied.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Adam continued. "The waitress decided she wanted to sever all ties to Genomex. She saw Genomex for what it really was. Addison though, wanted his prototype back. He tried to capture her. But she killed him, before other agents killed her."  
  
"Is that when you found out about his work?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"No. I was told that Addison was trying to help a woman who was being mugged, and they both were killed by the assailant. I didn't find out the truth until I started digging into Genomex's past." Adam said, now angry with himself. "If I had just opened my eyes, that woman and Addison would still be alive. And Emma wouldn't be in danger."  
  
Shalimar went over to Adam and put her hand on his shoulder. "You had no reason to think anything suspicious was going on."  
  
"So you think that Genomex has perfected Addison's implant, and that their going to use it on Emma?" Brennan asked.  
  
Adam looked very grim. "Yes, I do, which is why we've got to figure out how to get Emma out of there, and fast. 


	2. The Addison Project CH 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but wouldn't it be grand?  
  
CH 2: The Addison Project  
  
  
  
"So the operation was successful?"  
  
"Well, we won't know to what extent until she wakes up, but yes, it was a success."  
  
"Good."  
  
Emma slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she felt a small pain in the  
  
back of her neck.  
  
Eckhart smiled. "Ah, Ms. deLauro, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, okay, I guess. My neck kind of hurts." Emma said slowly, still a little disorientated.  
  
"Yes, we had to put an implant in the back of your neck. It will help heal the nerve damage." Dr Harrison said.  
  
"Ms. deLauro, do you remember what happened yesterday?"  
  
Emma searched her recollection. "No. I don't remember anything."  
  
"You hit your head during a conflict with those rebel mutants." Eckhart told Emma.  
  
"Did they get away?" Emma said, anger in her voice.  
  
"Yes, they did. But I'm sure it won't happen again?" Eckhart said quickly.  
  
"Get some rest Ms. deLauro." He and Dr Harrison walked out, leaving Emma alone in the lab.  
  
Adam sat silently on a bench in sanctuary. Brennan, walking by, stopped.  
  
"Hey Adam." Brennan said, but got no reaction form Adam, who was lost in thought.  
  
"Adam." Brennan said once again, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Brennan." Adam said quietly.  
  
"Still thinking about those simulations?" asked Brennan.  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah. We need Emma to pull it off. But of course, we don't have her."  
  
"We'll find a way," Brennan tried to reassure Adam, though he was having trouble reassuring himself.  
  
"I don't doubt that we'll find a way, but I think it's going to be too late." Adam paused for a minute. "I was so blind. I thought something good was coming out of the creation of mutants. And I never questioned anything that was going on until it was too late. And look what's happened. Eckhart has perfected the implant."  
  
"Now you're jumping to conclusions. Look, like Shal said, you had no way of knowing what was going on. You were kept in the dark during the whole thing."  
  
Adam got up and began to pace. An idea began to form. "It's been three days, and Eckhart hasn't made a move. Now it could be one of three things. One, the implant is in, and Eckhart is waiting for us to move. Two, the implant didn't work, and their trying to fix it."  
  
"And three?" Brennan asked.  
  
Adam looked grim. "Emma could be in a stasis pod. And this whole Addison Project was just a hoax."  
  
Brennan shook his head. "I don't think so. Eckhart seemed really serious. Besides, he's always wanted Emma. Why would he just stick her in stasis?"  
  
Adam nodded. "You have a point. But we have no way of knowing. We can't just barge into Genomex, expecting to get Emma out of there. We have to know what we're up against first."  
  
Brennan was puzzled. "Then what do you suggest?"  
  
Adam smiled. "Reconnaissance."  
  
  
  
Jesse turned the corner in Genomex, making sure the lab he was about to enter was empty. He could see no one in there, and quickly, before the next agent came walking by, walked in. He was still waiting for the signal from Brennan. That signal was simple. When the lights went out, Jesse would have 3 minutes to download Genomex's files, while the security system was down. Then he would only have a couple of minutes to look around and hopefully find Emma.  
  
The lights above Jesse's head flickered, and then went black. Brennan had been able to cut the power with a bolt of electricity. As soon as the backup power was on, Jesse began to download Genomex's files into the Sanctuary's Database.  
  
"Adam, are you getting this?" Jesse asked, contacting Adam through the comlink in his ring.  
  
"Yes, the download is almost complete. As soon as it's done, get out of there. Brennan's looking for Emma right now." Adam said.  
  
"Got it." Jesse said quietly. The downloading process seemed to take forever. It was almost done when Jesse heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I don't think that's yours." It was Emma.  
  
"Emma!?" Jesse said as he whipped around. She was somehow different. "Are you okay?"  
  
Emma looked at him, puzzled. "Am I alright? I've never felt better in my entire life. I feel like a whole new person." She laughed as she lunged at Jesse, trying to hit him.  
  
"Emma, it's me, Jesse." He pleaded with her.  
  
"I know exactly who you are. One of those Mutant X freaks." She said as she lifted up a lab tray and tried to hit Jesse with it. Immediately Jesse became impervious to it. The tray hit him, curving around his head.  
  
Emma threw down the tray and began hand to hand combat with Jesse. Unfortunately for Emma, she was no match for Jesse. With one swift blow to her face, Emma was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Sorry Emma." Jesse said, stepping over her body. He could hear agents coming down the corridor. He quickly altered his body density, and walked through the back wall of the lab, bumping into Brennan.  
  
"You okay?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yeah. But we have a problem. Emma's been implanted already. She acted like she didn't even know me. I had to knock her out."  
  
"Why didn't you bring her?" Brennan asked getting angry.  
  
"Well, unless you wanted me to get caught by agents." Jesse said sarcastically. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here."  
  
"NO! We can still grab her. There's time." Brennan said. Footsteps could be heard from down the hall.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Jesse asked. "While we stand here and argue, they're getting closer and their about to catch us. There's no time!" Jesse found himself practically pulling a very reluctant Brennan. Finally the pair found their way out of Genomex, and into the Double Helix where Shalimar was waiting.  
  
"How'd it go?" She asked, as the smile on her face slowly washed away.  
  
Jesse and Brennan both threw them into their seats.  
  
"Just peachy." Brennan said sourly.  
  
  
  
"So our hands are tied." Brennan said uncomfortably.  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, Brennan, that's not what I said. We don't know how to reverse the effect of the implant, except removing it, but at this point that's not an option."  
  
"It would have been if someone would have brought Emma back after knocking her out." Brennan said snidely.  
  
Jesse got angry. "Oh, sure easy for you to say. You weren't the one practically trapped in a lab with GSA agents at the door. If I hadn't been able to go through the wall, end of Jesse Kilmartin."  
  
"But still." Brennan started but Adam interrupted him. "Enough you too. Let's not place blame. What's done is done. Now we have to focus on a way to get Emma back. I think with some more digging, we can figure out how to deactivate the implant."  
  
"You think there is something that can be done without necessarily taking out the implant?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Adam shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But that's what science is all about. We'll find a way. We just need to be patient."  
  
"Patient?" Brennan said getting up. "I cannot believe this."  
  
"What do you expect us to do Brennan? Eckhart knows it was us in Genomex, we can't go in there again. Emma's gonna have security. Nobody's probably able to get within ten feet of her without proper authorization. There's no way we'll be able to rescue her." Adam looked away from Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan. "You.We.need to realize that Emma is not the same person. She's not even going to want to be rescued. She's not on our team anymore. She's playing for the other side."  
  
Brennan looked up. "I understand that Adam. I just wish there was something more we could do." He said quietly before leaving the group to retreat to his room.  
  
"If I could have taken Emma with me, Adam, believe me I would have. But there was no way. Brennan." Jesse started.  
  
"Brennan knows that Jesse." Shalimar said.  
  
"Then why is he acting like this?" Jesse asked as Shalimar put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
Adam sighed. "I think he might be feeling guilty for Emma being taken in the first place. Brennan's weakness was used against him."  
  
"Water." Jesse stated.  
  
"Exactly." Adam said.  
  
"And he can only handle so many agents at one time." Shalimar added.  
  
"He feels weak?" Jesse offered.  
  
Adam nodded in agreement. "I think so. He wasn't able to do anything to prevent her abduction. And now, that Eckhart's plan has succeeded, Brennan feels guilty."  
  
"But really, it's not his fault. If anybody should be feeling guilty, it's me." Jesse said, as Shalimar raised an eyebrow. Jesse quickly added. "I do feel guilty though, I do!"  
  
"You've forgiven yourself, which is a good thing. The best thing to do now is to give Brennan a little space and a little time to cool off. Meanwhile, I'm gonna keep looking at this information." Adam said getting up.  
  
"I thought you said you'd looked at all the information." Shalimar said.  
  
Adam shook his head. "I've looked at all the information regarding the Addison Project, however, I've also come across some other information that needs to be analyzed. I think something's brewing at Genomex."  
  
  
  
Eckhart paced in his office in front of Emma, who was standing.  
  
"Ms. DeLauro, I distinctly remember telling you not to fail again in capturing any of the Mutant X rebels, and yet here I stand, my security breeched by two of the Mutant X members, and numerous files downloaded.  
  
Emma looked straight into Eckhart's eyes. "Technically, security wasn't totally breeched. Agents were alerted and arrived to the lab in 2 minutes. Nothing even that substantial was taken."  
  
"I disagree. Many files about the research we have been performing have been stolen. I am holding you personally responsible."  
  
"I understand sir. I'll make it up to you." Emma said, trying to convince Eckhart that she was remorseful.  
  
Eckhart smiled. "Yes. You will make it up. In a form of a new mutant." Eckhart moved to his desk and turned around his computer monitor so that Emma could see the screen.  
  
"This is Rachel Slatley. She's a molecular. She can become invisible. I don't think I have to tell you how valuable she could be to us." Eckhart said.  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"You have three days, Ms DeLauro. Don't fail." Eckhart said firmly.  
  
"I won't" 


	3. The Addison Project CH 3

The Addison Project Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but wouldn't it be grand?  
  
CH 3  
  
"Ms. DeLauro. You succeeded. And, without any incident. I congratulate you." Eckhart said, smiling, evidently pleased.  
  
"Thank you." Emma said quietly.  
  
"And you even got Slatley within the three day limit. I'm impressed." Eckhart said. "And on top of that, you did it with out the Mutant X hearing anything about it."  
  
"Well, Mr. Eckhart, that was easy. All you have to do is stay away from clubs, cyber cafes, and abandoned buildings." Emma said. "I'm surprised you hadn't learned that much, Mr. Eckhart, considering all the mutants the GSA has failed in apprehending."  
  
Eckhart's eyebrows rose. "Yes, well I'll be sure to tell the other agents that. In the meantime, I have another new mutant for you to apprehend. His name is Brad Johnson. I'm sure you'll have no trouble with this one."  
  
"I'll start right on it, sir." Emma said, quickly leaving Eckhart's office.  
  
Adam walked slowly in the dimly lit parking garage. "Hello?" he called.  
  
"Gee, Adam, why don't you make it a little bit more obvious you're meeting me." A young woman's voice said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the young woman appeared.  
  
Adam was taken aback. "Don't do that, you scared me."  
  
The young woman smiled. "I'm sorry Adam. How are you?"  
  
Adam smiled back. "I'm doing fine, how are you Rachel?"  
  
"The subdermal governor itches, but other than that, I'm fine." Rachel smiled.  
  
"You had Danny disable it?" Adam asked.  
  
Rachel nodded. "Yeah, it's still emitting a low frequency so that it seems that it's still working."  
  
"I was beginning to fear the worst that you weren't going to be able to get away." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, I had trouble convincing Eckhart that I wanted to be in the GSA, that I was planning on going to them anyway, I mean, can you believe the luck?"  
  
Adam nodded. "I know, the same week I tapped you to be a spy, Eckhart sends Emma to capture you."  
  
"Yeah. It's insane. Speaking of insane, there's been some buzzing. Emma's been doing a lot of damage. She's caught 5 new mutants in the past three months. First me, then some Johnson guy who can move earth, and then a feral, and two other psionics." Rachel said.  
  
"How is Emma?" Adam asked abruptly. Rachel was silent a moment. "Well, honestly, I can't stand her. She scares everybody, including Harrison. She plays with people's minds for fun. She's almost evil."  
  
Adam looked down. "DO you know what Eckhart's planning?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "I don't. All I know is that Emma's after a molecular, named James Gram."  
  
Adam shook his head. "James Gram."  
  
"Yeah. I have to go, before I'm missed. Same time, same place, next week?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Rachel." Adam said. "Be careful."  
  
Rachel winked. "Always am." She said as she became invisible.  
  
  
  
"James Gram." Adam said. "Any of you heard of him?"  
  
Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar shook their heads.  
  
"He's a molecular. He's basically super-fast." Adam said. "Eckhart wants him."  
  
"How do you know Eckhart wants him?" Brennan asked.  
  
Adam hesitated. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is finding Gram."  
  
Jesse spoke up. "I'll start looking through the database." He got up, as did Adam.  
  
"And I'm gonna look through the Genomex files again." Adam said, as he walked into the lab, looking grave.  
  
"What do you think is up with Adam?" Shalimar asked. "He seemed spooked."  
  
Brennan nodded. "I know. He came back to sanctuary wanting to know about some mutants that disappeared off the radar."  
  
Shalimar added, "I think he knows some stuff that he won't tell us."  
  
"Yeah. Oh well, It's Adam. I'm sure there is lots of other stuff he won't tell us." Brennan said, getting up. "I'm gonna go take a run. I'll catch you later."  
  
"You've been running out a lot lately." Shalimar said.  
  
Brennan shrugged. "What else is there to do?"  
  
Shalimar smiled. "Oh, I don't know, maybe go out to seedy bars, and hit on women."  
  
"That's not what I've been doing." Brennan said defensively.  
  
"Look, Brennan. I'm worried about you. Ever since Emma.Since Emma's been away, there's been something up with you." Shalimar paused. "Was there something going on between you two?"  
  
Brennan got angry. "First of all Shalimar that is none of your business. Second, I do go running because it clears my head. Third, I'm fine. Get off my back." Shalimar looked down at the floor, looking guilty.  
  
"Brennan, I'm sorry. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks for the support." Brennan said sarcastically as he walked away.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I was running." Brennan said, glaring at Shalimar, as he walked up to Adam, Jesse and Shalimar. "This is the place?"  
  
"Yeah." Adam said as the four of them walked into the nightclub. "Let's spread out and find him."  
  
Jesse approached the bar, as the other three pushed through the crowded dance floor, in opposite directions of each other. "Excuse me," Jesse said to the young woman tending the bar.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking for a James Gram. Does he still work here?" Jesse asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "Wow Jim's popular tonight. A woman was in here about 5 minutes ago, wanting to talk to him."  
  
Jesse frowned. "Did this woman have short hair?"  
  
The bartender nodded. "Yeah, red hair maybe."  
  
"Where did they go?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't keep track of Jim's whereabouts while he's on break. Maybe outside in the alley."  
  
"Thanks." Jesse said to the bartender, as he turned around to find Shalimar standing behind him, with Adam and Brennan approaching.  
  
"Anything?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Jesse nodded. "Yeah. The bartender said he might have gone out to the alley with a young woman with short hair."  
  
Adam looked concerned. "Emma's here. Brennan and Jesse, you guys check the alley, me and Shalimar will keep looking in here."  
  
The all nodded as Brennan and Jesse walked outside. Jesse immediately saw 2 shadows turn the corner.  
  
"Brennan." Jesse hit Brennan's shoulder. "That way." They both began to run after the shadows, finding themselves in the alley the bartender had told Jesse about. Emma stood there, over an unconscious man's body, and 5 GSA agents.  
  
"Adam, Shalimar." Jesse said into his ring. "When you get the chance, why don't you make your way to the alley next to the club. Me and Brennan could use your help." The agents made their way towards Brennan and Jesse.  
  
"On our way." Adam said.  
  
A fight ensued. In no time, Adam and Shalimar were in the alley, taking on agents. One by one, the agents fell to the ground.  
  
"Get up!" Emma yelled at the agents, as a black SUV stopped at the other end of the alley. Two GSA agents got out to retrieve Gram's body as the other agents slowly got up form the ground and ran for the SUV.  
  
"Men. So useless." Emma said as she directed a psionic energy burst at Shalimar and Jesse's feet, knocking them to the ground.  
  
Brennan looked at Adam. "You know, I really don't like evil Emma." He started to conjure electricity from his hands. Right as he hurled the electricity towards Emma, and energy burst was developing in front of her forehead. Brennan's bolt of electricity hit Emma's psionic blast. The 2 mutant powers seemed to merge together and form one huge psionic blast with electricity flowing through it. It exploded in the directions of Emma and Brennan, hurling them back several feet, both hitting the ground, unconscious. The GSA agents quickly ran back to Emma, picked her up and threw her into the SUV, making a quick getaway.  
  
"You guys okay?" Adam said to Shalimar and Jesse, as they got back on their feet. They both nodded. Adam then turned his attention to Brennan.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Jesse asked Adam.  
  
Adam shook his head. "I don't know. We need to get Brennan back to sanctuary and fast. Let's figure out what just happened." 


	4. The Addison Project CH 4

The Addison Project Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer I don't own them, but wouldn't it be grand?  
  
Ch 4  
  
Brennan walked through Sanctuary slowly. Something was wrong. It didn't feel like the Sanctuary he was used to. Everything had a warm, white glow to it. He wore only jeans, and a white button up shirt. They were glowing. I must be dreaming he thought.  
  
He saw a shadow. "Hello?" he called, walking in the direction of the shadow. The shadow stopped and turned the corner to face Brennan. It was Emma, dressed in a very simple white peasant dress.  
  
"Brennan! I've been looking everywhere! I haven't been able to find anyone!" Emma beamed, thankful she had found someone.  
  
Brennan shook his head as he backed away from her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Only a while ago, you were shooting your energy bursts at me! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Emma looked very confused. "Um, okay. I didn't throw any energy burst at you, and I live here. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? Emma! You have been playing for the other side! You've been working for Eckhart!" Brennan was practically yelling!  
  
"What are you talking about?" Emma said. Brennan looked at her for a moment, then at the floor.  
  
"Emma, what is the last thing you remember?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, we were in a warehouse waiting for a new mutant." Emma said slowly. "After that nothing. I feel like I just woke up from a long sleep."  
  
"Okay, this is really weird. I don't understand this at all." Brennan started to pace, making Emma nervous.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Brennan shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you, but." Brennan trailed off, as he was overcome with pain. His head felt as if it had been run over by a truck.  
  
"Brennan? Are you okay?" Emma's voice was echoing, as white light seemed to pour over her. He could no longer see her face.  
  
  
  
"Brennan?" Adam said, his voice echoing. "Brennan, can you hear me?"  
  
Brennan slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in the lab at sanctuary. He saw Adam, Jesse, and Shalimar, looking over him, very concerned.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Brennan said. He was contemplating the dream he had just had. Or was it a dream? It had seemed so real.  
  
"You had us worried." Shalimar smiled.  
  
Adam looked at Brennan's vitals. "Your blood pressure and heart rate were unusually high while you were unconscious. But they've come back down."  
  
"Well, we'll leave you to get some rest." Jesse said, as he and Shalimar left.  
  
"I want you to stay in here overnight, so I can observe your vitals. Get some sleep." Adam said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait." Brennan said, making Adam stop and turn around. "Adam, something really strange happened when I was unconscious."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Brennan shrugged. "I really don't know. It seemed like a dream, but it felt real."  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked.  
  
"I was walking through sanctuary and so was Emma. I stopped her and prepared to fight her, but she didn't remember anything that's happened over the past weeks. She said she felt as if she had just woken from a really long sleep, and that the last thing she remembered was going to the warehouse to meet the new mutant, when we were set up." Brennan paused, looking into Adam's concerned eyes. "I think what happened is connected with what happened today, when mine and Emma's powers collided.  
  
Adam was silent as he paced, his mind racing. "It would make sense, why your heart rate was rising while you were unconscious. Brennan, I think your and Emma's dreams, or whatever you want to call them, is connecting you to each other."  
  
Brennan frowned. "The collided powers connected us, mentally?"  
  
Adam nodded. "I think so."  
  
"So Emma will remember the dream thing too?"  
  
"I don't think so, I think you were talking to the Emma we know, the Emma that's being suppressed in her own subconscious." Adam guessed.  
  
"DO you think it will happen again?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Maybe, when you're both asleep." Adam replied. "But don't worry about it now, just try and get some rest."  
  
Brennan nodded, as Adam smiled at his reassuringly, before turning and walking out of the lab. His smile melted away as he walked to his own room. He stopped and turned, looking into the lab at Brennan. "This is a whole new game. A whole new game."  
  
Coming Soon: The Night Affair: Sequel to The Addison Project 


End file.
